Eyes Like His
by QueenofOld
Summary: Shortly after Logan returns to Laughlin City, a hazel eyed baby girl with a note attached to her bib is left at his doorstep. When Marie steps up to help him in his journey through fatherhood, they begin developing deeper feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Like His**

**Rating: M (for later happenings)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Author's Note: X3 never happened and Marie has control of her skin. This takes place about a year after X2. We're assuming Logan's been splitting his time between Laughlin City and the mansion for the past couple of years.**

**

* * *

**

"Kid...kid...wake up..." he whispered as he shook her shoulder.

Marie let out an inaudible "hmmm" before rolling onto her back and rubbing her face. He smirked as she tried to yank the covers back over her body, but he had pulled them off...mainly because he was trying to wake her up, but partly because he was curious to see what she slept in.

They were still nothing more than friends, but since her 18th birthday and after she learned how to control her mutation, he started seeing her differently. Despite her new sex appeal, he kept it plutonic because he wasn't sure where they would go from there. He valued her too much as a friend to lose her to one...amazingly delicious night of passion.

Logan sighed as Marie waved him off and turned back over, "Too early..."

"Come on, kid...wake up."

He was about to hit the road and head back to Laughlin City for a few months and he wanted to be sure he said goodbye to Marie while she was awake. The last time he left while she was asleep, he got chewed out the next time he spoke to her on the phone.

"You don't leave without sayin' goodbye to me, Logan!" she yelled. So here he was, making sure he woke her up so that she could walk him down to the garage.

Logan shook her arm one last time, making her roll over and groan, "What?"

"I'm about to go. You said you wanted to see me off."

She sighed and slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Alright...I'm up...hand me my robe."

He grabbed her robe off of a nearby chair and handed it to her. A few moments later, he was walking down to the garage with a half asleep Marie in tow.

She yawned, "So...how long you gonna be gone this time?"

He shrugged as they entered the garage, "Not long. Just need to boost my funds...thought I'd do some cage fighting or somethin'."

He headed over toward the Chevy Avalanche the professor had purchased for him in a show of thanks for his assistance in the school, at Liberty Island and Alkali Lake. Although Xavier would have preferred it if Logan stayed in the mansion full time, he, more than anyone, knew of Logan's nomadic nature.

"Well, don't forget where home is", she sighed as he tossed his bag into the truck.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm a drifter, kid. I don't have a home."

She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "Bull shit..."

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he relished the feel of her body pressed to his, "Yeah, yeah...ya got me."

Marie smiled over his shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you."

He finally, and reluctantly, let go of her and looked down into her eyes, "Yeah right. You're gonna miss givin' me shit for my cigar habit and my mostly carnivorous diet."

"That too."

He chuckled a little and nudged her chin with the back of his forefinger, "Stay outta trouble, ok?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You too."

Logan smirked as he climbed into the truck. She took a step back and watched as he pulled out of the garage and pulled out of the driveway, disappearing around the corner.

When Logan arrived in Laughlin City and checked into his motel, he immediately called Marie to let her know he'd arrived.

"Hey darlin'."

He swore he could hear her smile on the other end as she spoke, "Hey Logan, how are ya? Made it in?"

"Yep. Bout to take a shower."

She laughed a little, "Nice."

He quirked a brow, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"If you're about to take a shower, then that means you must be naked...or close to it."

Logan stuttered nonsensically for a few moments before finally forming the words, "Careful, kid..."

"Oh lighten up, Logan. I'm just messin' with ya."

"Hmph."

A soft chuckle came from the other end as she sighed, "Well, I'm glad you made it in. Make sure to call me next week, ok?"

"Sure thing, kid. Take care."

"You too, bye hon."

"Bye."

It wasn't until minutes later, when water was beating against his teeth as he stood in the shower, that he realized he was still smiling after talking to her.

That night, he headed to a bar, hoping he could find a semi-decent looking woman to bring back to his room for some fun.

A couple of waitresses looked tempting, so he flirted a little and watched them squirm in delight every time he favored one of them with a wink.

When the door to the bar opened, he watched an attractive blond rush in and remove her jacket. She called out to the bar's owner, "Phil! I'm so sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

Phil groaned something in response. When the blond turned around, Logan immediately recognized her as Janice, a girl he'd slept with during his last stop-through a year and some months ago.

When her eyes fell upon his form, she stiffened and glared before turning away from him. Logan rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. He never promised her anything...it's her own fault if she expected more than what he delivered.

He tried to relax and continue working his game on the waitresses, but as each of them came in contact with Janice in the kitchen or behind the bar, they'd gasp and turn their looks of adoration to ones of scorn and disdain.

It was clear he wasn't going to get lucky tonight.

Logan finished his beer, tossed some money on the bar and left.

He was half asleep when he heard someone walk up to his door, pound on it, then scamper away.

Logan thought about ignoring the knock, but he was curious as to why the culprit ran away, so he walked over and opened the door.

He was briefly distracted by the sound of car wheels peeling out of the motel parking lot. Another, much smaller sound soon attracted his attention. He followed the noise down to the ground, where a baby girl laid in a car seat with a note attached and a diaper bag.

"What the fuck?"

He jumped back as if the baby was a poisonous snake. She whimpered and began crying as Logan looked up and down the outdoor walkway of the motel, looking for help. It was pretty cold out, so he slowly and carefully picked up the car seat and baby bag and placed it inside of his room.

"Shhh...shh...shh...I dunno what to do, kiddo...what do you want?"

He saw a pacifier attached to her and quickly put it in her mouth. Luckily, the crying immediately ceased.

He took the note off of her and read it:

_Logan,_

_This is your daughter, Emily. She's the result of the one night stand you and I had 15 months ago. You left right afterwards and didn't even bother to leave a phone number, so I didn't know how to contact you when I found out I was pregnant. You didn't even give me your last name._

_I was so stupid to have slept with you. It was the biggest mistake of my life._

_While I was pregnant with Emily, I didn't have insurance, so I've been buried in debt by medical bills and have no help whatsoever. I never wanted to have kids, but there she is. I've done everything I can to support her, but I don't have anything left. I can't afford to support Emily, emotionally or financially._

_I hope that you're able to take care of her the way I can't._

_Janice_

Logan hyperventilated and plopped down on the edge of the bed before running a hand through his hair. He looked at the baby, who was happily sucking on her pacifier and shook his head.

He found himself laughing...almost hysterically, "No...no there's no way you're my kid...I mean...there's no way."

The baby smiled back at him in response. Her hazel eyes were as deep and bright as his were...her eyes were just like his.

"Oh god..." he murmured in panicked realization.

It took him fifteen minutes to figure out how to get Emily out of her chair. When he had her in his hands, he awkwardly held her out in front of him as she gnawed on her fist and drooled.

Her diaper was so full, it was leaking, so he laid her on the bed and rummaged through the diaper bag and pulled out a diaper. He found a box labeled "baby wipes" and pulled them out as well.

Taking the diaper off was easy enough, but seeing the mess she'd made inside was worst than something out of a horror film. He gagged a little and dry heaved, "Oh god..."

He snatched out a wad of baby wipes and began wiping. He damn near had a stroke when a little bit of poop got on his hand.

When he finally figured out how to put the new diaper on, he grabbed his phone and called Marie. She picked up in mid-yawn. It was after midnight after all.

"Marie! Shit...thank god you answered the phone."

The panic in his voice seemed to wake her up, "Logan? What's wrong?" He didn't have the chance to answer before Emily started whining from the bed. "Is that a baby in the background!"

"Marie...this woman...I slept with her like a year and a half ago and she dropped this baby girl at my door with a note...a note that said the kid is mine."

"What!"

Logan pinched the phone between his shoulder and cheek so that he could free his hands up in order to pick up the crying infant. Marie sat up in bed and flipped on the light as Logan stuttered, "Kid...you gotta help me, I dunno what the hell I'm doin'. She keeps crying for no reason."

Marie was dumbstruck for a few moments before she was finally able to speak, "Ok...ok, calm down. She might need to be changed-"

"Already did it...it was hell."

"Ok, so maybe she's hungry."

Logan awkwardly rocked the baby, "What does she eat?"

"Uh...how old is she...a year and a half ago would mean she's about five months old...formula...did the woman leave formula? Bottles? Does she have a diaper bag or something?"

Logan nodded and laid the baby down as he grabbed the bag, "She's got a bag."

"Look inside. Maybe she left a can of formula or something. Infamil...Similac...Gerber?"

Logan found an empty bottle and triumphantly snatched a can out of the bag, "Found it! Similac!"

Marie pinched the bridge of her nose and began pacing in her room, "Ok. Follow the instructions for measuring on the back of the can for how much water and formula you'll need."

A few minutes later, Logan had Marie on speaker phone as he fed Emily her bottle. He let out a breath, "Damn kid...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Panic and run around in circles."

He snorted a little and shook his head as he looked down at the baby in his arms, "I dunno what to do."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Marie cleared her throat, "Do you think she's really yours?"

Logan looked into Emily's eyes and sighed, "I dunno."

She heard the uncertainty in his voice, "You don't know or you don't wanna know? Cut the bull shit, Logan. This is me you're talkin' to."

Logan rubbed his forehead and stayed silent for a long time, "She's got my eyes..."

Marie bit her bottom lip, "You gotta come back, Logan. You can't do this on your own. It's not exactly healthy to raise a baby out of a motel room."

He agreed, so as soon as he got off the phone with Marie, he changed Emily one last time and strapped her into her car seat.

When he finally figured out how to buckle her car seat into his truck, he hit the road.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think? There's going to be plenty of fluff (and smut later on) to spare, so stay tuned!**

**Please review/provide feedback.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie knocked on the professor's office door the next morning. He welcomed her in, but he could immediately tell that she was troubled.

"Is everything alright, Rogue?" he asked as he looked up from his desk.

She sighed and took a seat in front of him, "Logan's on his way back."

"Oh? I thought he just left."

Marie nodded, "He did...but he's bringing back a guest."

"A new student?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "Eventually..."

"Rogue...what's going on?"

"Logan had a little fun during his last trip to Laughlin City...apparently, that fun caught up to him in the form of a bouncing baby girl."

The professor blinked rapidly and sat back in his chair, "Oh dear..."

"Exactly. Apparently the mother just dropped the baby at his doorstep."

"Is he prepared to accept the magnitude of this responsibility?"

Marie stood and began pacing back and forth, "Prepared or not, it's been dropped into his lap. I came to you because I'm going to try to buy some necessities for the baby, but my funds are kinda limited...do you think you could help purchase the crib and changing table?"

"Rogue...I think we're being a bit premature. You're not even certain Logan is going to want to keep and raise this child."

"Logan is a lot of things professor, but he's not a deadbeat. He wouldn't abandon his own like that."

The professor sighed and nodded, "Alright...I'll provide the funds necessary."

Marie clasped her hands together and rushed over to the professor to give him a bear hug which he wasn't entirely comfortable with, "Thank you! Thank you!"

She enlisted the help of Storm to help shop and Peter and Kurt to help assemble the furniture.  


* * *

The fact that Logan had to stop every few hours for feedings and diaper changes really slowed the trip down.

By the time he arrived back at the mansion, he looked as exhausted as he felt. He smiled wearily as Marie bounded down the stairs as soon as he walked into the door. She knelt down in front of the car seat and gasped...she did have his eyes.

"Logan...she's gorgeous."

He let out a "hmph" as she easily took the baby out of the car seat and cradled her in her arms, "Hey beautiful...how ya feelin'?" Marie kissed her head, "No fever...she looks nice and chubby...say...yes...I'm a chunky little monkey...yes I am..."

Logan raised a brow, "The hell?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on...figured you might be tired so I got your room all made up for you."

"Thank god...lead the way."

As she led him to the room with Emily contentedly cradled in her arms, he noticed how natural she looked. She'd never said anything about being around babies before...how'd she know so much?

When she opened the door to let him into his room, she let out a "ta daaa!".

He raised both eyebrows, "Wow..."

She watched as he slowly ventured into his room and stared at the crib and changing table.

Marie bounced the baby nervously, "Sooo? Do ya like it?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I didn't want you to go through all this trouble, kid."

"I had help, so it wasn't a whole lotta trouble."

Logan plopped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Marie sat down next to him and laid the baby against her chest.

He glanced at her and ran a hand through his hair, "I never wanted to be a father...it's just not who I am."

"Whether or not you wanted to be a father...you are. She doesn't have anyone else in this entire world, but you."

He snorted, "God help her, then."

"Come on...you're not half as bad as you think you are. I, for one, think you're gonna make a great father."

He clasped his hands together as he shifted the baby on her lap, "What makes you think that, kid?"

"Regardless of what you say or how you come off, I know you have the capacity for love...for tenderness and you're definitely protective. I had to convince you not to kill Bobby after we broke up, remember?"

Logan chuckled a little, "Yeah..."

"See? You have everything you need to be a good father to this little girl." Marie paused and looked down at the baby, "God...she looks like you."

"Smells like me too..."

"Excuse me?"

"Her natural scent...her pheromones...I instinctively recognized them."

Marie smiled down at the baby, "I could tell she was yours just by looking at her...but the scent thing is good too." She patted his leg, "How about you lay down and I give her a bath for you?"

"You're a lifesaver."

"I know."

Logan tried to lay down, but his curiosity got the best of him. The sound of soft humming and the gentle splash of water drew him to his bathroom. He walked in to see Marie on her knees next to the bath tub, gently massaging the baby's body with a sudsy wash cloth.

She spoke without looking at him, "Bein' nosey?"

"You seem pretty natural with her, kid...when were you around babies?"

Marie continued to bathe Emily as she sighed wistfully, "My whole life before you knew me..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and closed the toilet lid before sitting down. She'd never mentioned much about her life before they met.

He crossed his arms, "Tell me about it."

"Well...aside from the fact that I was the oldest of 12 first cousins who lived within a 5 mile radius...I had two little brothers...twins. They were born about two years before my mutation emerged. I used to have to help momma with everything...changin', feedin', bathin'...I was the go-to babysitter for everyone in my family."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

Marie lifted the cooing Emily from the bath and wrapped her in a towel, "Hurt too much...I don't miss my momma...don't miss my daddy...but I miss my babies. My parents practically kept me locked in my room til I ran away. Every day, Jason and Jeff would come to my door and we'd talk...and they'd cry..." Marie pursed her lips and carried Emily to the changing table, where she proceeded to gently lotion the baby down and put on a fresh diaper and pajamas. She sniffled softly, "They didn't care about my mutation...they didn't understand why I couldn't hold 'em anymore...or kiss 'em..."

"Damn...I'm sorry, kid."

She nodded and zipped up Emily's pajamas before lifting her up and handing her to Logan, "Don't take her for granted...I know this is sudden and crazy and really not what you wanted, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You just don't realize it yet."

Logan stared at Emily as she yawned and blinked slowly. Marie left the room briefly and returned with a bottle, "For real this time...lay down. She'll be knocked out as soon as she finishes her bottle."

The last thing he remembered seeing was Marie settling into the arm chair across from him with Emily in her arms, greedily drinking from the bottle.

When Emily woke up about seven hours later, Logan was surprised when he bumped into Marie's body as she lay sleeping beside him.

She had a burp cloth draped over her arm and clutched an empty bottle in her hand. She stirred as Emily's cries got louder, "Hmm...she ok?"

"Yeah...just think she might be hungry."

She slowly sat up and murmured through a yawn, "I'll change her if you get the bottle."

Logan nodded and fixed a bottle as Marie changed Emily's diaper. When Logan returned with the bottle, she handed him the baby and watched as he gave her the bottle.

She gently tilted the end of the bottle up a bit, "When you feed her, it helps to keep it tilted up so she doesn't get any air. Babies don't handle gas really well. It'll make 'em scream and fuss for hours..."

"Oh...ok. Thanks...you know...you didn't have to spend the night in here last night."

Marie smiled, "It's ok...somebody's gotta help you. You're kinda clueless."

"How could ya tell?"

She laughed, "Women's intuition."

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far people! Please keep the ball rolling and continue providing feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marie rushed down the hallway to catch up to Hank, who was scurrying off to his next class.

"Hank! Wait up!"

He paused and turned around, "Good morning. How's Logan fairing with his daughter?"

"He's getting better...it's a learning process for him." Hank gave a single, pronounced nod as he continued walking. Marie walked beside him, "I actually need your help. Do you know of any mutant friendly pediatricians in our area? I think it's important that Emily gets a check up."

Hank stopped in his tracks and scratched his chin, "I think I know of a practice in White Plains...I'll get back to you, alright?"

Marie nodded, "Thanks."

When she returned to Logan's room, he was scrubbing spit up off of his t shirt. She laughed a little, "What happened?"

He gave up on the shirt and just took it off as he groaned, "I finished feeding her that bottle and was bouncing her on my knee, then all the sudden, she turns into the exorcist."

Marie stuttered a little when she was faced with the challenge of having to think and look at his naked chest at the same time.

He must've said something, because he snapped his finger and waved his hand at her, "Kid...did you hear me?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head, "What? Sorry."

"I asked if Hank gave you the number to a pediatrician yet."

"Um, no. No, he's going to have to get it to me later."

Marie managed to peel her eyes away from his naked upper body long enough for him to fish a shirt out of the dresser. In the meantime, she diverted her attention toward Emily, who was happily dozing in the baby swing near the corner of the room.

"Glad you figured out how to strap her into that by yourself."

He nodded, "Yeah. That thing's a miracle worker."

"Just don't keep her in it all the time."

He pulled his shirt over his head, "Why not? She seems to love it."

"It's not good for her development. She needs tummy time so that she learns to move around by herself."

Logan crossed his large arms over his chest, "Tummy time?"

Marie nodded and went over to Emily to wipe some drool off of her chin, "Think of it as baby exercise. I mean...would you have those...arms...if you didn't exercise?"

"Speaking of which, I could use some time in the gym...you think you could..." he said as he motioned toward Emily in her swing.

She nodded, "Sure thing, hon...no problem."

"Thanks, kid...I owe ya one."

A few days later, they were at the doctor's office, waiting to have Emily examined. Logan sat with Emily on his lap as Marie sat in the corner flipping through a magazine. Marie set the magazine aside and stood as the doctor entered the room.

She smiled, "Good morning...so this is the baby girl Hank was telling me about. I'm Dr. Lee."

"Marie."

"Logan."

She shook Logan and Marie's hand and took Emily from Logan, "She looks just like her daddy!"

As she began examining the baby, Marie crossed her arms, "Do you think she's going to have Logan's mutation?"

"Hank mentioned you have a healing factor..."

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

"What about you, Marie?"

Marie scrunched up her eyebrows, "Um...I can absorb other people's powers."

She checked Emily's ears, "Well, there's a chance she can have both of your mutations or just take after one of you."

Logan and Marie's eyes widened as they realized the misconception Dr. Lee was operating under. They suddenly began shaking their heads and verbally stumbling over each other to correct the doctor's mistake.

"No no no-"

"I'm not-we're not-

Logan was the first of the two of them finally able to form a cohesive sentence, "Um...Marie's not Emily's mom."

Marie nodded in agreement and laughed nervously, "Right...nooo kids have come outta this oven."

Dr. Lee, who was slightly taken aback at their extreme and insistent denials, simply smiled and nodded, "Oh...alright then."

As the examination concluded, Dr. Lee handed Emily off to Logan and jotted down some notes.

"Everything ok, doc?"

She nodded, "Ears are clear, weight and height look great. No fever...she's perfectly healthy, but I want to make sure you bring her back for her check ups every couple of months."

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, Logan grew into the role of father a bit more. Although he wasn't the traditional, lovey dovey, baby talking dad, he did respond well to Emily's moods and needs.

When someone called Emily cute, he eventually graduated from grunting to actually saying "thanks".

He slowly but surely started falling in love with his daughter. He did actually recognize that she was "cute", but the closest he ever came to admitting it was calling her a "looker".

Logan started teaching self defense and battle strategies in the Danger Room while Marie looked after Emily. Every now and then, Storm would babysit, but that was only if Marie was in class or working.

One fateful evening, when Emily came down with a fever, he began seeing Marie in a whole new light.

She had just returned from going out to eat with Jubilee when Logan rushed down the hallway to greet her. He had his daughter in his arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

He presented a clammy and warm Emily to her, "She's burnin' up..."

Marie took the baby from him and kissed her head, "Oh...she is warm. Go get Hank."

A few minutes later, Hank walked into the room, "Have you called Dr. Lee?" They shook their heads in unison as he pulled a tiny light out of his pocket and shined it into Emily's eyes, "I'll give her a ring to see if she'll make a house call."

Marie protectively cradled Emily as Logan continued fetching cool wash clothes to place on her head. When Dr. Lee arrived, she took her temperature, "How's her appetite?"

Logan scratched his head, "She just ate 8 ounces of formula."

She continued examining the baby, "Any vomiting?"

Marie shook her head, "No."

Dr. Lee sucked her teeth, "102...pretty high, but her body's doing what it's supposed to. At this age, her she's being exposed to a lot of common bacteria and infections for the first time. The fever is simply an external signal that her body is fighting them off and forming immunity against them."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Sooo...does that mean she's sick?"

"Random fevers are pretty common for babies her age. She might be teething, she might be fighting off a mild infection, but whatever it is, it's not serious. She's still eating and acting like herself, so all we need to do is give her some baby tylenol to get her fever down. Just monitor her fever and keep her comfortable...there's a chance she's going to be cranky tonight because, obviously, having a fever is never comfortable."

When Dr. Lee left, Logan gave Emily her tylenol and gently rocked her. Later that evening, when they tried to put her to bed, she started fussing and crying, so Marie picked her up.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Damn...I haven't eaten since lunch."

Marie took Emily and waved him off, "Go get somethin' to eat. I got her."

"You sure?"

She nodded and waved him off again, "We're fine."

"Thanks, kid...I'll bring you back some dessert."

When Logan returned about an hour later, he found Emily fast asleep as she lay curled into a sleeping Marie's arms. He smiled and stared at them for a while before silently sitting at his desk to eat, watching them the whole time.

At that moment, he decided he needed to do something special for Marie. Overnight, she'd taken on the role of Emily's adoptive mother and his parenting guardian angel without one complaint about her lack of sleep or lack of free time.

While girls her age in the mansion were out partying or enjoying carefree Saturday afternoons, she was guiding him through diaper changes or helping make baby food for a child that wasn't hers.

Four years ago, he may have promised to take care of her, but she was actually the one now taking care of him and the thing that was now most precious to him - his daughter.

The universe works in mysterious ways.

About halfway through his meal, Marie slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Hey..."

For some reason, in that moment, he found her to be more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Naturally, Marie was a pretty girl. He'd always known that. He'd always recognized that...but now...she was a beautiful woman.

* * *

**************SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE*****************

**Most of the people who regularly read my materials know that I appreciate constructive criticism, enjoy witty reviewer banter and I love creative use of curse words within reviews (I especially love it when people get passionate about hating/loving the characters), but I recently received a private message from a reader that, in my opinion, was BEYOND rude. Apparently, because this person didn't like the fact that I usually give Logan a daughter (and why I usually give him a daughter), they took it upon themselves to personally berate me and insult my parenting skills (big ass no-no). I don't know if this person forgets that this is FANFICTION and not real life and the opinions and elements expressed in my stories are not at all representations of my beliefs/personal experiences UNLESS EXPRESSED before hand (i.e. "Logan's Favorite Hiding Place"). I just like writing him with a daughter...just like I like writing him with Marie instead of Jean. It's kinda my prerogative, right?**

**Besides that, let's face it, most stories, including my own, paint him as being kind of dysfunctional with women. What better way to force him to recognize the error in his former man-whoring ways than giving him a beautiful daughter whom he feels the need to protect from womanizing men like him? I do like to be able to paint the picture of an ideal, protective father-daughter relationship because it's something I've always wanted and, unfortunately, never got. (I honestly think that's the reason why I give most of my fic characters daughters anyways) **

**I am lucky enough to have a wonderful husband who is an amazing father to our son, so I recognize how beautiful a relationship between father and son is, I just think it's funny to watch Logan squirm around extra girly parts. That's IT. **

**I blocked that reader because I don't come here to have my parenting skills knocked or my personal beliefs picked apart. I have family and in-laws for that. Insulting me personally will not be tolerated and I don't think anyone should have to subject themselves to that kind of treatment when they're just here to read/write fanfic. I just come here to deliver smut and fluff to Rogan lovers. I'm not trying to reignite a war between the sexes, start a debate about politics, race or even talk about my personal life. I just want to talk about fluff, smut and how sexy a certain two mutants are together. If you have a problem with my story, please feel free to simply stop reading and move on. There is NO need to message me with insults or attempt to push me into changing the beliefs you think I have. There are plenty of other very talented Rogan writers on this site and beyond that might be writing a story that you 100% approve of. Say what you want about my story, but do not come after my personal life or attempt to attack me as a parent.  
**

**Again, thank you to all of my faithful readers. I'm sorry for the extra long author's note. As usual, feel free to review/exchange witty banter, etc. You know how it is.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hang on to your hats, folks, cause things are about to move pretty fast. I'm only going to be stopping to show episodes in Emily's life so that you'll get the jist of Marie and Logan's dynamic.**

* * *

Logan was giving Emily her "tummy time", as Marie instructed. She'd been getting up on her hands and knees and rocking back and forth, but never moved anywhere.

He had just glanced back to the television when his peripherals caught her suddenly move across her blanket. She was crawling.

Logan stood, "Holy shit, kiddo." He stuck his head out of the door and spotted Kitty walking down the hall, so he yelled, "Go get Marie! Hurry up!"

He knew it sounded a little bit more urgent than he intended, which could account for why the girl took off running like a bat outta hell. Marie soon came running around the corner, "What's wrong?"

"She crawled! She went from her blanket to the bed!"

Marie gasped and clutched her heart, "Oh god! I thought it was an emergency!"

"No, but it's a big fuckin' deal!"

She laughed and patted his shoulder before kneeling down to pick up the cooing baby, "Daddy's excited! Isn't he?"

Logan groaned and rolled his eyes, "Don't start with that baby talkin' crap."

Marie pouted playfully, "What baby talk? Say we no baby talk daddy!"

He tried to fight the smile that was working its way across his lips, "Cut it out."

Marie playfully shoved him, which prompted Emily to mimic her movements by vigorously shaking her hand at her father. He smirked and grabbed her arm before mockingly gnawing at her hand. She squealed as Marie, once again, playfully shoved him in an effort to incite laughter from the infant. Logan grabbed Marie's hand and pretended to bite her as well, but as he brought her hand to his lips, their laughter died down and they ended up staring into each others eyes.

He stood there with her hand in his, just looking at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Logan suddenly moved back and cleared his throat. That simple action embarrassed and hurt her at the same time, but she tried not to let it show. She simply smiled again and looked at Emily, "Well...you should take her, cause I gotta go."

He nodded and took Emily back before he watched Marie walk out of his room.

* * *

When Emily turned one, Marie helped _(see also: forced)_ Logan to throw a first birthday party for Emily. There was so much pink and purple around for the party, he almost vomited upon entry to the rec room.

The whole school had turned up and Logan didn't understand why so many people would bother to show up to celebrate a birthday Emily definitely wouldn't remember.

Marie told him to get over it and put on a "damn party hat".

He grumbled and groaned, but obeyed.

Emily had just started walking a few days prior, so Logan had to carry her around the party and greet guests while Marie was busy with the food. When the time came to sing Happy Birthday to Emily, he set her down in a high chair before Marie presented her with her very own "smash" cake.

Marie and Logan stood on either side of her as the guests sang the birthday song. At the end, both Marie and Logan blew out the candle on Emily's big cake and set the smash cake in front of her on the high chair.

She immediately stuck her hand into the delicious, pink frosted confection and shoved her fist in her mouth.

Although she did eat a decent amount of cake, she mainly played in it and used it to make a mess of herself as Marie looked on nervously.

Logan loved seeing her squirm.

Ever since they'd...**he'd** gotten Emily seven months ago, Marie had been obsessed with keeping her clean and the fact that she was now covered in pink frosting and cake crumbs from head to toe was, no doubt, causing Marie severe anxiety.

Jubilee handed Logan a piece of cake just as Marie attempted to whip out the baby wipes and get to cleaning off the baby.

He held Marie back, "Come on...let 'er have her fun."

Marie was almost vibrating with anxiety and he couldn't help but find the situation ridiculously funny.

She bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with the container of baby wipes, "But she's a mess!"

Logan suddenly took the cake and smooshed it against Marie's mouth, "There...now you're a mess too."

Marie gasped and wiped the cake off of her face as Logan laughed heartily. Marie grabbed the nearest piece of cake (which happened to be Kurt's) and smashed it into Logan's face.

She laughed sinisterly and stepped back, "A ha! How ya like them apples, Wolverine?"

Meanwhile, guests had begun to stop what they were doing and laugh at the spectacle.

He smirked and wiped a little cake off his face before turning and looking for another food weapon to use on her, but she was a quick thinker. She picked up a closed can of soda and gave it a vigorous shake before taking a hold of the tab and aiming it at him as if she were in some sort of battle stance.

Logan had made his way over to the ice cream and was about to pick it up when Marie yelled at him, "Alright! Back away from the ice cream and nobody gets spritzed!"

He moved away from the ice cream and put his hands up, "I give up...you win, kid."

Suddenly, a tiny voice squealed, "Da da!"

He smiled and went over to Emily to lift her out of the chair. Marie walked over to them and put a hand on Emily's back as Logan looked at her.

A quick flash surprised all three of them as they turned to see Jubilee lower the camera from in front of her face, "Sorry...just looked like a good picture."

Turns out, it was.

Weeks later, Jubilee gave Logan copies of the pictures from Emily's birthday and he ran across the one she'd taken toward the end of the party.

It was one of him and Marie, standing close and staring into each others eyes as he held Emily between the two of them. All three of them had cake and frosting smeared on their faces and Marie's hand was lovingly holding onto Emily as she smiled up at him.

It looked like the perfect family portrait.

Logan quickly put the picture in his nightstand drawer almost as if he was trying to hide it away from the world...just as he was hiding his true feelings for Marie away from the world.

* * *

Marie crept out of the room with the baby monitor in her hand after laying Emily down for the night.

Just as she closed the door, Jubilee came bounding up, "Hi chica!"

"Shhhh! I just put the baby down."

Jubilee covered her mouth and cringed, "Sorry...where's Wolvie?"

"On a mission with Hank, Scott and Piotr...what's up?"

The firecracker furrowed her eyebrows, "Haven't you been training too?"

"Yeah..." Marie nodded and began walking down the hall to her room, which was just a couple of doors down. She led Jubilee inside and left the door cracked just in case the monitor reception got fuzzy.

"Soooo...why are you stuck here playing the stay-at-home mom to a kid that isn't yours? I know how much you wanted some in-field action."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Look, it's an important mission and we both know that Logan's a FAR better fighter than four of me put together. Him going instead of me was just better for the X Men...so he went and I'm here. Case closed."

Marie walked over to her desk and picked up her laptop, which she almost dropped when Jubilee suddenly blurted, "You still got something for him, don't ya?"

"Excuse me?"

Jubilee nudged her then plopped down on the bed, "Oh come on, Roguey. He was like your own personal rock star. You would have had posters of him plastered over your wall if they were available."

Marie slowly lowered herself into her desk chair and sighed, "I had no idea-"  
"That you were that obvious?" Jubilee finished for her.

Marie rolled her eyes as she clutched her laptop to her chest, "I'm fine, ok? Logan's a really good friend who I've been through a lot with and-"

"And now you're raising his baby with him" Jubilee finished for her again. Damn, that was getting annoying.

Marie groaned, "Would you quit it? I'm just helpin' him with Emily. She's a wonderful little girl and I love her. There are no ulterior motives, ya hear me firecracker?"

Jubilee held up her hands in defense and slowly shook her head, "I never said you didn't love Emily. It's obvious that little girl means the world to you...to both of you..."

Marie narrowed her eyebrows, "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Why'd I say what like what?" Jubilee said, feigning innocence.

"Why'd you say 'to both of you' like that...with the pause."

Jubilee let out a groan and threw her hands in the air, "I can't believe that you of all people would be so blind...well, I take that back, I can believe it, cause you're not blind at all, you're just stubborn as all hell...it's a streak that the two of you share and god help Emily, but being raised by you two knuckle heads is gonna make her a hard headed goober by default."

Marie shifted uneasily in her seat, "What are you gettin' at, Lee?"

Jubilee stood up and leaned down into Marie's face, "I'm getting at the fact that regardless of the fact that you two are operating under the stupidly convenient theory that you are 'just friends', you are raising a child together...whether you want to admit it or not. That little girl has been drawing you two together since the moment she was dropped in his lap and I think both of you know it...you're just too scared to admit it. I see Logan looking at you differently...and obviously you're still drooling over him, only more so because nothing's hotter than a guy with a baby."

Marie's mouth dropped open, "I don't drool over him."

Jubilee straightened and began making her way out of the room, "I've dropped my little nuggets of wisdom."

Marie yelled after her as she disappeared out of the door, "Yeah you've dropped 'em all right...IN THE WRONG ROOM! Better get your ass back in here to clean up all these damn nuggets!"

* * *

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the kind words and shows of support! I really appreciate it and it does mean a great deal! I thank you sooo much!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love the fact that, despite how ditzy Jubilee can be in my stories, she's always the one talking some sense into Marie and Logan. I would try Kitty, but it just doesn't feel right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I would have had this one up much sooner, but the site was down or something.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Emily was 19 months old, she'd become very verbal. Now that she was older, she was closer to being potty trained (thanks to Marie) and she was a bit more self sufficient.

She could be kept busy by her favorite Sesame Street videos and toys, slept about 11 hours each night and took a two hour nap in the afternoons. She was also a lot more fun in Logan's opinion. He figured she might end up becoming a gymnast or something because every time he sat down, she'd toddle over and start climbing all over him like he was her own, living jungle gym.

She was having one such moment when a knock on the door made him grab his giggling daughter and toss her over his shoulder. He walked over and opened the door to Marie, who sighed and shook her head upon seeing Emily dangling over his shoulder in an almost upside down position.

She almost cringed as he swung Emily back over his shoulder into a normal hold, "Geesh! Careful there!"

He set Emily down and ruffled her hair, "She's a tough girl...she's fine. What's up?"

Before she could answer, Emily wrapped herself around Marie's legs and squealed, "Mama!"

Logan and Marie both looked at each other, then down at toddler who clung to Marie's legs.

Marie cleared her throat and pulled Emily away from her legs before kneeling down before her and pointing to herself, "Auntie Marie."

Emily shook her head vigorously and pointed at Marie's forehead, "Ma ma!"

"Auntie Marie..."

"Mama! Mama!"

It was no use arguing with her, so Marie just stood and favored Logan with an uneasy smile, "She'll get it eventually."

He nodded, "Yeah...sure. I'm sure 'mama's' just easier to say...er...somethin'."

In the back of their minds, they were simultaneously recalling the fact that Emily could recite each Sesame Street character's name with the greatest of ease. In fact, that was what she did when she got excited about watching her favorite show.

She'd clap her hands when Logan turned on the television, "Elmo! Beeeeeg Biwd! Oscaw da gwouch!"

The girl could figure out how to say "Auntie Marie" if she wanted to.  


* * *

Marie was sitting in the kitchen at breakfast, reading the paper when Peter walked in. He'd been nursing a crush on her for the better part of a year and now seemed as good a time as any to ask her out.

He grabbed a donut out of the box on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from her.

She smiled over her paper, "Mornin'."

"Morning. How are you?"

She shrugged a little and set her paper down, "Good...Emily woke up early this morning asking for me, so Logan brought her to my room...hence this being my third cup of coffee."

Peter laughed nervously and looked down at his uneaten donut, "Uh...Marie..."

"Yeah?"

He shifted uneasily in his chair and cleared his throat, "Uh...would you...I mean, if you could...cause I know how busy you are...would you mind maybe going out with me Friday night?"

Marie's eyebrows shot upwards. This felt like it came right out of left field...probably because she'd been so busy with work, Emily and school.

She blinked rapidly and fidgeted with her paper for a few seconds before stuttering, "Wow...um. Ok...ok...alright. I'd like that. Yeah. I'd like that."

A couple of hours later, she walked into Logan's room to "trade places". She'd just finished her morning classes and now Logan needed to go teach a Danger Room session, so she was taking Emily.

As usual, when she walked in, Emily squealed, " Mama!"

Marie rolled her eyes, but smiled and picked her up, "Hey baby girl, how you doin'?"

"She hasn't stopped talkin' about that friggin' Sesame Street on ice thing you're supposed to be taking her to on Friday."

Marie's eyes widened, "Friday? That's THIS Friday?"

Logan nodded as he pulled his boots on, "Yea...I think it starts at seven, but you'll have to check the tickets again."

"Oh...oh no...Friday..."

He cocked his head to the side, "What's the matter, kid?"

"N-nothin..."

He didn't say anything, he just put his hands on his hips and cocked his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at his ability to make her talk without saying a word, "I kinda had a date..."

He resisted the urge to flinch. It felt like a giant bee stung him in the chest.

_She had a date? With who!_

"...but I guess I can cancel it. I don't wanna let her down."

Logan shook his head and sighed as he murmured...almost reluctantly, "Don't cancel. Go on your date."

She perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and attempted to avoid her eyes as he spoke, "You've sacrificed a lot this past year and a half for Emily. Sleep, free time, dates...you deserve to go out on a Friday night. Hell...you deserve to win the damn lottery as far as I'm concerned. I never woulda been able to be the father I am to her without you. So yeah...go on your date. I'm sure. I'll take Em to her little ice concert. You go out and tear the town up. It's what normal chicks your age do anyways, right?"

Marie smiled warmly as she looked into his eyes, "Yeah...yeah, I guess."

He glanced at his watch and sighed, "I gotta go. See ya in a couple of hours. Bye, kiddo."

"Bye..." she said quietly as Emily waved at him.

When Friday arrived, Logan knocked on Marie's door as he held Emily, who was all decked out in her Elmo gear and ready to go to her concert. He was not at all prepared for Marie to answer wearing a tight, low cut top, scarf, skinny jeans and knee high boots. Her hair was curled and she wore just enough make up to accentuate her features.

She smiled brightly, "Hey you two, what's up?"

Logan bounced Emily a little, "She wanted to say goodbye before we go see Elmo."

Marie leaned over and laid a kiss on Emily's cheek, "You're gonna have a great time baby girl. Be good for your daddy, alright?"

"Otay mama!"

Marie sighed and pointed at her own chest again, "Auntie Marie...say Auntie Marie."

Emily sheepishly shook her head before burying her face in Logan's chest.

Marie just sighed before turning her eyes back to Logan, who was still dumbstruck over her hotness, "Thanks for tonight."

"Don't thank me for tonight kid...you shoulda been havin' this kinda fun all along. I'm sorry if I leaned on ya too much-"

She held up a hand to cut him off, "I didn't do anything I dind't want to do...plus, I do remember that you saved my life a couple of times." She laughed softly. He hated it when she insinuated that she owed him something for saving her life, but she liked to tease him about it. She took a small step forward and gently rubbed Emily's back as she spoke, "I love Emily...and it's an honor to be able to be there for her...for you..."

Logan wondered what she meant by that. His curiosity soon turned to jealousy as Peter walked down the hall and smiled, "You ready Marie?"

Marie kissed Emily one last time, said goodbye to Logan, grabbed her purse and took Peter's hand as he led her down the hallway.

As he watched Marie disappear around the corner, he sighed and looked down at his daughter, "Don't be that beautiful when you grow up, ok kiddo? You'll just end up breakin' my heart too."

* * *

**Review please! thanks so much for all the feedback and continued support. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marie and Peter went out on several dates, and had actually begun to get a little bit more physical, but they always stopped short of doing "it". Peter seemed to realize pretty quickly that he was competing with two other people for her affections.

On more than one occasion, she'd ditched him for Emily.

One evening, they were on her bed, making out when a tiny knock on the door made Marie break the kiss and look toward it, "Did you hear something?"

"No..." Peter whispered as he began hungrily kissing her neck.

She tried to relax, but soon, another knock was heard. She put her hands on his chest and pushed, "There it is...someone's at the door."

He groaned and leaned back down to kiss her neck again, "Shhhh...maybe they'll go away."

"B-but..." he cut her off by reconnecting his lips with hers.

She pulled away from Peter when they suddenly heard, "Mama! Dadee won't read stowy!"

Marie wriggled from underneath him and straightened out her appearance before going over to the door and opening it. She reached down and picked up Emily, "Baby girl! Where's daddy?"

She pouted, "Wooking fow me."

"Did you run away again?"

"He put me to bed wit no stowy!"

Marie rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hall to see if she could spot Logan, "You know that's not right Em...you don't run away from daddy. I'm sure he's worried sick."

Logan rounded the corner and rushed down the hallway upon seeing Emily in Marie's arms, "Jesus Christ! I hate it when she does that!"

She smirked and covered Emily's ears, "Then maybe you should start reading her bed time stories."

He rolled his eyes and nodded a brief greeting at Peter, who was silently sitting on the bed, "Sorry bout the interruption to your...evening."

Marie shook her head, "Oh it's not a problem."

That statement earned an exasperated sigh from Peter.

Emily clung to Marie, "Wan mama to wead stowy!"

Marie put her forehead against Emily's, "Baby girl...I'm Auntie Marie...and I can't read a story tonight. I'm busy."

Emily sniffled and stuck her bottom lip out as she tears threatened to flow down her cheeks.

Logan groaned, "Here we go."

Marie looked back to Peter, "I'm sorry-"

Peter stood and let out a breath, "It's ok. Go ahead...I gotta get to bed early anyways."

"Oh, Peter...are you sure?"

He nodded, kissed her and patted Emily's head before walking out of the room.

When Peter was out of sight, Logan turned back to her, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to break up your night."

Marie sighed and put Emily down, "It's ok..." She diverted her attention toward the toddler, "Go get in bed and I'll be in there in a minute to read you your story."

As they both watched her bound down the hallway, Logan ran a hand through his hair, "So how are you and Peter doing?"

She crossed her arms and rocked a little on her heels, "We're doin' good..."

Logan nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Good...well...I'm gonna go grab a bite in the kitchen. Wanna meet me down there after you read the princess her story?"

Marie smiled, "Sure."

After she finished reading Emily her story, she arrived in the kitchen to find Logan grumbling as he searched through the cabinets.

"Can't find anything?"

Logan shook his head, "Nah. They had spaghetti or something for dinner and I don't like the look of it. Wanna go grab something? I can ask Storm to keep a ear out for Em."

"Sure..."

An hour later, they were sitting at a casual dining restaurant and staring down at their menus. She was kind of nervous that he was going to mention Peter again. Marie felt comfortable talking to Logan about virtually anything...but for some reason, she felt weird talking to him about her relationship with Peter.

He straightened a little and dropped the menu on the table, "So...Chuck tells me he wants you to take over teaching the nine and ten year olds."

"Yeah. I'm excited. By the time Emily reaches my class, she'll have the upper hand."

Logan smirked, "She's gettin' so old so fast."

"There there...calm down big daddy. She's not even in preschool yet."

He crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm not worried."

"Sure you're not...I bet right now, you're thinking that before you know it, she's gonna be coming home and tellin' you about the new boyfriend who's on the football team."

Logan cringed, "Shit, kid...let's change the subject."

Marie giggled, "You know she's gonna be gorgeous."

He scratched his head, "Yeah...kinda figured that. A guy like me seems destined to have a daughter who's ridiculously beautiful. I haven't been very nice to the opposite sex so this is God's sick sense of humor punishing me for the shitty way I've treated women."

"Oh come on...you haven't been that bad."

Logan gave her a "yeah right" look as he leaned back in his chair, "You don't know the half of it, kid."

She crossed her arms, "Enlighten me."

He was relieved when the waitress walked over to take their orders, but as soon as she left, Marie was back to square one, "Go ahead...I'm waiting, Mr. Womanizer."

"That's probably too nice of a word to call me."

She laughed, "What should I call you?"

"I've been called prick, asshole, dickhead, fucker, son of a bitch...man whore..."

"I wouldn't call you any of that."

He smiled, "I know ya wouldn't, kid...but that doesn't make it untrue."

Marie regarded him carefully for a moment, then leaned forward, "Why are you all the sudden puttin' yourself under a magnifying glass?"

He looked down at the table, "It's Em's fault...she makes me wish I treated women better...she makes me _want_ to treat women better. I want to show her what a healthy relationship looks like so she'll never end up settling for an asshole like me."

"You're not an asshole."

"I was to the women I used and tossed away like dirty tissues...I was to her mother."

Marie sat up. Up until that very second, he'd refused to disclose any non-Emily specific details concerned his daughter's mother.

"Tell me about her."

The waitress set a beer down on the table just in time.

He took a deep swig and sighed, "She was a waitress in Laughlin City...at the bar. Honestly, she was the prettiest face...so I went back to her place...had fun...then made sure to be gone by the time she woke up. I wish I bothered to get to know her a little before I had sex with her...I woulda realized what a bitch she was. I mean...who leaves their kid out in the cold?" He quieted down a little when the waitress set down their food. When she left, he continued, "I stay up nights, just cringing at the thought of what would have happened to Emily if I hadn't been in the room or if I'd decided to hit the road again..."

Marie reached over and laid a hand on top of his, "But you were there...and she's thriving. Logan, you're an amazing father. The very fact that you want to be a better person for Emily speaks volumes for the type of dad you are...so stop bein' so down on yourself for who you were and just concentrate on who you want to become."

He turned his hand over and held hers within his grasp, "Me...or Emily, for that matter, wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for you...and I don't know how often I say thank you, but it's for damn sure not enough."

They returned to the mansion late and hung out in the rec room, playing pool.

He scoffed at her stance and shook his head, "Damn. In all the time I've known you, I never taught you how to shoot pool? You're leanin' over the table like you're waitin' for a gopher to pop out of one of those holes."

"You think you can make me a pool shark? Feel free to try."

Logan circled the table and leaned over behind her. When he placed his hand over hers as it gripped onto the pool stick, she bit her bottom lip.

He whispered into her ear, "Relax...line up the shot..."

She turned her head to look into his eyes. Their faces were so close together...

They both jumped as Bobby and Kitty entered the room. Logan and Marie straightened as Kitty spoke slowly, "Hey guys...whatcha doin'?"

Marie stuttered a little, "Logan was just showin' me how to get the best shot."

Bobby smirked, "Sure..."

Later that evening, when Bobby saw Peter heading down to the gym for a late night workout, he followed him.

"Hey man, sup?" said Bobby as Peter began lifting weights.

Peter let out a breath, "Nothin much. Gonna work out?"

"Nah...just bored."

"Kitty's busy?"

He sighed, "She decided to turn in early...hey, I saw Rogue."

Peter continued lifting weights, "Oh?"

"Yeah. She was with Logan..."

Peter slowed his reps and glanced over at Bobby, "Oh really?"

Bobby nodded, "He was teaching her how to play pool."

Peter groaned and dropped the weights on the mat before going over to the tape and gloves. He suddenly felt the need to work out his frustrations.

Bobby followed and sat down on the bench beside him, "Did you ever wonder why Marie and I didn't work?"

Peter stopped and looked at him, "I thought it was because of you and Kitty."

"That didn't really happen until later. I broke up with her because of Logan and his perpetual presence in her life. I just wanted to be the main man in her life, but I ended up competing with him for her attention and affection...I couldn't take it anymore, so we broke up. When I saw her with Logan tonight, I realized you've got it worse than I did."

Peter quirked a brow, "Worse? How so?"

"You're not just competing with Logan...you're competing with that hazel eyed little girl. Marie's in love with Emily. I'm sure she's already chosen that kid over you a few times."

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

"Look...unless you want to be number three to your number one woman...I suggest you seal the deal and have a talk with her. Marie and I never went...all the way...but she's the type of girl who, if you two have sex, she'll be loyal to you and only you. She'd never cheat. You won't have to look over your shoulder to make sure her and Logan aren't getting too friendly..."

Peter finished taping his hands and went to the punching bag, "So if I seal the deal...I won't have to worry about Logan anymore..."

"I think so..."

Peter nodded before turning to the bag. One, powerful hit from Colossus was enough to break it open.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Tell me what you think! Are you enjoying it? I really like Logan/Mare/Emily together.**


	7. Chapter 7

They'd been dating for three months when Peter asked the professor if it would be alright if he used his cabin in the Catskills for a weekend. After he got the keys, he set off to ask Marie to go away for the weekend with him.

He was planning on it being the weekend that they consummated their relationship. He knew that having that much intimate, alone time with her was damn near impossible if he was in the mansion, so he figured a remote cabin in the mountain was his best bet.

When he found her in her room, she was wearing a bathrobe and had just gotten out of the shower.

He smiled, "Wow...don't know if I deserve this kind of welcome."

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, "Aw hush up and kiss me."

Peter obeyed and kissed her gently on the lips. She allowed her hands to drift over the back of his neck as they ended the kiss, "So what's up?"

He shrugged a little, "I have a surprise for you."

She playfully raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Peter caressed her waist and laid another light kiss on her lips, "Mhm...I'm gonna take you away for the weekend."

Marie briefly furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh...wow."

He cocked his head to the side and examined her expression carefully, "You don't seem as happy as I thought you would..."

She slowly moved her hands from around his neck, "No honey...it's great. It's just...I'm...I've never been away from Emily for that long."

Peter groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Marie looked down, "You're mad aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

He turned away from her and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine...so what if I am? Is that enough to make you stop playing house with a man who isn't your boyfriend and a kid that isn't yours."

Marie blinked rapidly and shook her head, obviously taken aback by the sudden anger in his voice. Her confusion soon turned to anger when it registered that he was insulting her position in Emily's life.

She narrowed her eyes and took a slow step forward, which was quite intimidating, despite the fact that she was nearly a foot shorter and over a hundred and fifty pounds lighter than him.

Marie pointed at him, "You need to slow your roll, Colossus. You know full well I'm the closest thing that baby girl has to a mother figure. If you wanna call that playin' house, fine...but you throwin' a temper tantrum isn't gonna do a damn thing to change me bein' apart of her life."

Peter lowered his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, honey...I really am. But what if you and I one day get closer and want to get married...and have our own kids?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked away, "I haven't thought of that..."

He slowly step forward and took her hands, "Well I have...I think about it all the time. I really care about you Marie..."

Marie bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded and pulled her closer, "Let me take you away from the weekend. Emily will be fine..."

She sighed, "Fine."

That evening, Logan was heading down to the gym after putting Emily to bed. He heard Peter and Bobby talking, so he slowed to a stop. Part of him just wanted to walk into the room to keep from hearing anything he shouldn't...but the other part of him desperately needed to know just how serious Marie's relationship was.

He allowed his sensitive ears to listen as Bobby spoke, "So...sealed the deal yet?"

"Not yet...but I'm putting some plans in motion."

Bobby snickered, "Oh yeah?"

"I'm taking her up to the professor's mountain cabin this weekend. I need to get her away from all her little...distractions...if you know what I mean."

Logan suppressed a growl as Bobby responded, "Nice. Congrats, man. Marie's a catch."

"Oh trust me...I know. I'll be a fuckin' hero for finally breaking into those panties...not that it's all about the sex. I mean, Marie's a great girl. She's funny and smart...but damn she's hot."

Logan heard Bobby snort in agreement, "How'd you get her to agree to leave the kid?"

"I fiddled with her biological clock." Peter suddenly began speaking in a mocking tone, "Oh honey...what if we getting married and have a baby...yeah right...like I want any rugrats running around me. Pretty soon, I'll have her forgetting that kid's name!"

Logan rolled his eyes and walked away as the boys cackled and favored each other with high fives.  


* * *

The next day, Marie walked into the television room to find Logan watching football, while Emily sat on the floor, drawing.

Emily perked up and hopped to her feet before toddling over to Marie with her newly finished picture.

Marie smiled and knelt down to take the picture, "Hey baby girl...what's this?"

"Pic-show of you and daddy!"

"Well, it's gorgeous. Can you make me one of me and you?"

Emily nodded and ran back over to where her paper and crayons were. Marie turned to Logan, who scooted over to make some space on the couch for her.

She slowly took a seat beside him and lowered her voice a little so that Emily wouldn't hear, "Peter's taking me out of town this weekend."

Logan tensed a little and grunted, "Oh...ok. Have fun with that."

Marie gave him an odd look, "You ok?"

He groaned and sat up. Luckily, Storm chose that moment to walk into the library.

Emily screeched, "Antee Stowm!"

Logan stood and pulled Marie up with him, "Storm, you mind watching her?"

"Sure! I was actually coming to see if she wanted to come with me for ice cream!"

"Iceee cweeem! Daddy! Can I go? Pweeease?"

He fished some money out of his pocket and handed it to Storm before looking down at Emily, "Be good, ok, kiddo?"

When Emily and Storm were gone, Logan led Marie to his room and closed the door behind them.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What's wrong?"

He paced for a second, then stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes, "Peter's not who you think he is."

"What?"

"I know this sounds weird and it's gonna seem like it comes completely out of left field, but Peter's an asshole."

Marie blinked and shook her head, "Why are you sayin' this?"

"Because!" Long pause... "Because you've done too much for Emily and I for me to let you make a mistake this big...because I-we...care about you..."

She was slightly taken aback by his words, but why would he say that about Peter?

"Why would you say that about Peter?"

He took a step forward and looked deep within her eyes, wordlessly indicating his sincerity and honesty, "Because I heard him downstairs talking to Bobby. You deserve better than him. You deserve to be more than just another notch in his bed post, kid...you're...you're more than that..."

Marie's voice lowered to a husky whisper, "How much more?"

Logan immediately heard the sensual change within her tone and took another, involuntary step forward, quickly invading her space, "A lot more..."

She was barely able to whimper his name before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, moaning against his lips as they backed up against the nearest wall and writhed against each other.

His eyes shot open when he felt her eager hands yanking his plaid shirt out of its tucked position within his jeans. Damn...she wanted to do IT?

Marie's hands were a flurry of activity until he suddenly grabbed them and broke the kiss so that he could lean back and look into her eyes, "Kid...aren't you a...you've never..."

She grabbed the back of his neck, "No...but it has to be you...I've always wanted it to be you...I need it to be you...please."

Who was he to deny her?

Logan released her hands so that she could continue undressing him as he reconnected their lips and began undressing her.

Both of their shirts were off and her jeans were unbuttoned by the time he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. When he looked down into her eyes, he stopped all movement and just stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He gently traced a finger down her face, "Nothin' baby...absolutely nothin'."

She smiled as he laid a soft kiss on her plump lips before moving his mouth from her mouth, to her neck, then between her breasts.

He took his time kissing across the deliciously luscious swell of her breasts as she writhed beneath him in whispered pleasure.

Logan wanted to feel every part of her...kiss every inch of her.

Marie arched up and reached behind her back, expertly unhooking her bra and yanking the straps down to reveal her naked mounds.

His mouth immediately went to one of her nipples, which was already hardened from excitement. She gasped and placed a hand on the back of his head, almost as if she were silently encouraging him to keep going.

He did, until he had to switch to her other nipple.

When he was done showering her breasts with attention, he moved his lips back to hers as he trailed his fingers down her stomach and unfastened her jeans with one hand.

He'd definitely done that before.

It wasn't long before he allowed his lips to follow his fingers to her open jeans. Marie raised her hips slightly as he pulled her jeans and panties off.

She trembled in nervous anticipation as she watched him gently part her knees and trail kisses down the inside of her thigh.

He could tell she was nervous, so he placed a hand on her shivering stomach and looked into her eyes, "You're beautiful, Marie...you've always been beautiful to me."

Logan took that opportunity to rub his thumb over her clit, causing her to jump and gasp. He watched her eyes roll close as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her. He felt her warm pussy surround him so tightly, just imagining pushing himself inside of her nearly made him cum right then and there.

He knew for a fact that Marie wore tampons during her period...he'd been sent on a tampon run more than once during their friendship...so her hymen was not the issue...his size and the fact that this was her first time, might be...so he wanted to make sure she was as wet and ready as possible.

He kissed the inside of her thigh again as he began slowly moving his finger in and out, savoring the feeling and the smell of her sweet juices as they coated his finger and began to leak out onto his hand.

Damn she was wet.

"Please...please Logan...I need you inside of me."

He sat up and removed the last of his clothing before climbing between her legs and looking down into her eyes.

He kissed her lips and whispered, "I'll go slow, ok?"

Marie nodded wordlessly and bit her lip as she felt him push himself inside of her, inch by inch.

She gasped and arched as he settled his entire length inside of her, causing him to shiver and grip the blankets on the bed to make sure he didn't lose control too soon.

"Oh...God Marie...don't move..."

She obeyed as he shut his eyes tight, then lifted his head to look into her eyes, "Damn baby...you feel amazing."

Marie moaned and licked her lips, "Logan...oh god...please...fuck me."

He put his forehead against hers as he slowly began sliding himself in and out of her dripping wet crevice. She allowed her hands to roam up and down his glistening, toned back for a while before finally resting them on his ass.

Logan groaned in approval as he began gingerly increasing his pace, earning sighs and gasps of lust from his entranced goddess.

Marie got the hang of things pretty quickly. She soon found herself bucking upwards against him as her body involuntarily shuddered in orgasm.

Logan threw his head back and almost howled as he came deep within her, sending strand after strand of semen into her core.

His arms trembled as he struggled to keep from collapsing on top of her. He pumped into her a few more times before slipping out and flopping down beside her.

He brushed her hair out of her face as she laid on the crook of his arm and panted wearily, "I think I like you, Wolverine..."

"I think I more than like you, Marie."

They had the chance to make love once more before Emily returned from her ice cream excursion with Storm.

Her little fists pounded on the door, "Daddy! I godda go poddeee!"

* * *

**YAY! They did it!**


	8. SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Special Author's Note**

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone. Early this morning, a death occured in my family. Because of this, I won't be updating for probably at least a week. It's heart breaking, but the relative was sick for a while, so my family has had a little time to get "used" to the idea of losing her. It sucks though, because no matter how much time you've had to prepare to lose someone, it just doesn't get easier. I'm going to lay low and spend time with my fam and hopefully, one day soon, the feelings won't be so raw and I'll be able to resume living life like a normal person.  
**

**I just wanted to give you guys a heads up because I know there would be questions if there's several days between updates.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the outpouring of support and condolences. You guys are all awesome. I didn't realize how much I leaned on writing as an outlet and an escape from personal tragedy/issues until this afternoon. **

**Death can often bring out the best and worst in people...unfortunately in my family, it has brought out the latter. Losing a loved one is hard enough, but when relatives start acting like a-holes...it's even harder. **

**In order to maintain my sanity and limit my time in having to deal with all the douchery, I'm going to write.**

***Big huggles to all of you!***

* * *

The next day, Marie knocked on Peter's door. When he opened it, he smiled and favored her with a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled nervously and walked in as he closed the door behind her, "Hey beautiful. What's up?"

She clasped her hands together, "I have to talk to you..."

Peter immediately noticed the seriousness of her demeanor, "What's wrong?"

"Could you just sit down? Please?"

He slowly lowered himself onto the bed as she clasped her hands together, "Peter...you're a great guy. I like you...a lot, but I feel like we really want different things."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What does that mean?"

Marie sighed, "I know you resent my relationship with Emily and I know you really resent my relationship with Logan, but you need to know those relationships are never going to change. Emily is always going to be a major part of my life...and so will Logan."

Peter put his head down and groaned, "Haven't I been patient?"

"In front of my face...yeah."

He flinched and looked back up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know how you really feel...I know how supportive you aren't when my back is turned."

Peter tensed and straightened, but said nothing. That was all the confirmation Marie needed to realize that Logan had told the truth when he informed her of Peter's true attitude.

She left Peter's room and happily made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where Emily sat in her booster seat at the kitchen table.

Logan had his stuck in the refrigerator, looking around while he spoke to Emily, "What about chicken nuggets?"

"Nuh uh."

He sighed and closed the door to the fridge, but smiled when he saw Marie enter.

"Mama!" Emily called and clapped her hands.

Logan smirked a little, "There's nothing to ear here, so me and Em were about to go out to lunch. Whaddya say...mama?"

Marie's heart skipped a beat as he tossed Emily over his shoulder and smiled at her.

Was this what a real family felt like?

* * *

"Which color is purple baby girl?"

Marie was sitting in front of Emily holding up two pieces of construction paper. One red, the other purple. It had been about seven weeks since Marie and Logan became an item, forming a little patchwork family.

Marie tried to get excited when Emily picked the right color, but she felt like just curling up in bed and sleeping the day away.

She smiled wearily, "Good job. You wanna draw?"

When Emily nodded her head vigorously, Marie let out a sigh of relief. She handed Emily a few pieces of construction paper and sat her down at the tiny little table Logan had bought her in the corner of the room. Once she got Emily all set up with her crayons, she plopped down on the bed and watched her from where she lay.

By the time Logan returned, he found Marie and Emily curled together on the bed, asleep. He brushed a hand over Marie's forehead, causing her to stir slightly.

"You ok, kid?"

Marie opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey...yeah. I'm ok."

"You don't look so good."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Thanks babe. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Marie carefully uncurled Emily from her arms and scooted off the bed.

He pulled her into an embrace and laid a gentle kiss on her neck, "Quit your whinin'. You know I didn't mean it like that...you're always sexy."

She smiled, "I'm gonna go grab some soda from the kitchen. Want something?"

He shook his head and kissed her before she left the room.

When she made it to the kitchen, Jubilee bounded in, "Heya girly! Good thing I ran into ya. Me and Kit are about to go to the store to stock up on monthlies. Need any?"

Marie shrugged as she opened a soda, "Nope...don't think so."

Jubilee raised her eyebrows, "Wow! You still have yours from last month?"

Marie nodded and laughed nervously as the realization dawned on her that she had a box of unopened tampons still stashed beneath her bathroom sink.

"Alright chica, I'll see you later."

She stopped her friend, "Um...I think I will come with you after all."

After telling Logan that she was going to run to the store, she hopped in the car with Jubilee and Kitty. When they reached the store, she slipped away from her friends while they were busy picking out mascara and eyelash curlers.

She quickly and discretely bought a test, along with a random pack of animal crackers to obstruct the view of the test within the bag.

When she returned home from the store, she took the test in a downstairs bathroom.

She didn't quite know how to feel when it came out positive.

Marie always knew there was a chance. She and Logan probably used protection only 15 out of the 45 times they'd had sex. Turns out, they shouldn't have even bothered.

By the time she walked into the room, she was still trying to wrap her head around the information, but luckily, Emily running and jumping into her arms proved to be a welcome distraction.

"Mama! Why wewen't you home when I woke up?"

Marie smiled and kissed Emily's head before setting her back down, "Sorry baby girl, I had to go to the store. I got you some animal crackers."

She sat Emily down at her table with a few animal crackers and sat on the bed with Logan, who was sorting out Emily's laundry.

"Sup, kid? You look like you got an itch on your brain."

Marie sighed and looked at him carefully, "You ever think of having another baby?"

It was obvious he didn't read too much into the question, because he continued rummaging through the pile of clothes on his bed, "It's not something I ever thought about...really, but Emily's a trip. She's amazing. I really wish I coulda been apart of more of her life."

"What do you mean? She's been your world since that night she was left on your door step, and I know she knows it."

He nodded, "Exactly. She's only been my world since that night. She was five months old by then...I never got to...you're gonna think I'm a pansy."

Marie laughed and nudged him a little, "No I'm not! Come on..."

Logan groaned a little and dropped the laundry as he scratched his head, "I never got to talk to her while she was in the womb. I read in one of those baby books when I first got her that most infants recognize their parents voices because they heard 'em while they were still in the uterus. I wish I'd been there when she was born...see her open those big ole hazel eyes for the first time."

Marie pursed her lips together and smiled, "That's not weird at all."

He shrugged, "Let's change the subject. I hate talkin' about this mushy shi-stuff..."

Emily pointed excitedly from where she sat, "Ooooh! Daddy almost said a bad woood!"

"Ah. Just eat your crackers, munchkin."

Later that evening, after they put Emily to bed, they took the monitor to Marie's room and proceeded to make out on the bed. She figured she had plenty of time to tell him, but it just didn't feel right to keep such important information from him.

He kissed her neck he moved his hand from her breast, then down to her stomach, causing her to jump and grab his hand.

He separated his mouth from her neck and looked into her eyes with slightly furrowed brows, "Somethin' the matter, baby?"

"No...no, nothin'. I'm fine."

Logan eyed her, but soon allowed his lips to return to her neck. As he kissed her, her mind continued to play tug of war.

She bit her bottom lip and gently put her hands on his arms, "Um...I need to tell you something."

"Mmm...wassup baby?" he murmured against her neck.

"Umm...I'm pregnant."

All of his movements came to a sudden halt before he slowly raised his head to look into her eyes, "What did you just say?"

Marie's bottom lip trembled slightly, "I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I thought you knew I wasn't on birth control..."

He gently put a hand against her lips to quiet her panicked rambling, then looked down and let out a breath.

There was a long moment of silence before he finally looked back into her eyes, "When did you find out?"

"Right after I got back from the store."

Logan slowly released her from his embrace and sat up, clasping his hands together.

She sat next to him, "Are you upset?"

"Yeah...but not why you think I am."

She narrowed her eyes a little, "What do you mean?"

"I just wished you had more time to be more carefree before you...before we...ya know..."

Marie sighed and took his hand, "If I was really worried about bein' a carefree teenager, I wouldn't be helpin' you with Em."

He took her hand and laid a quick kiss across her knuckles, "It'll be nice to have a baby with a person I actually like..."

She moved to sit in his lap and looked down into his eyes, "I hope this baby has eyes just like yours..."

* * *

**Review folks! I hope you enjoy Rogan fluff, because that's all you're gonna get outta this one!**


End file.
